


Jealous

by stayfrosty_royalmilktea



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Fandom
Genre: Cliche, F/M, Fanfiction, Fanon, Feels, Fluff, Gay, M/M, Scorbus, Scorpius Malfoy - Freeform, Slight Rose Bashing at the start, albus potter - Freeform, m/m - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-04-25 18:46:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14384850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stayfrosty_royalmilktea/pseuds/stayfrosty_royalmilktea
Summary: Albus Potter is, for some unknown reason, green with envy after finding out about Scorpius Malfoy and Rose Granger-Weasley’s relationship.  Scorpius has been spending too much time for his liking with her and is becoming more and more reserved as the days go on. Albus decides to brew up a Polyjuice potion with the help of a few old library books and Professor Longbottom’s witch prodigy daughter, Aster; to disguise himself as Rose to find out why Scorpius has been ignoring Albus and perhaps more.





	1. Irritable: Prologue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all like this new fic I've written! I hope this prologue is sufficient enough for a week. I've already written my rough draft for all the chapters, I just need to edit them!
> 
> \-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Albus’ eyes met the old, silver door handle to his Slytherin dormitory and heard a quiet snicker (which obviously belongs to Scorpius; you could never mistake his laugh after being his friend for 5 years, he thought.) he waited in silence until the handle fumbled and finally opened, it almost woke up the rest of his snoring roommates. Albus groaned and let out a whisper, loud enough for Scorpius to hear.

“What the heck Scorpius! You said you left your books in the common room an hour ago, I thought Filch caught you out of bed and tried to hang you by your ankles with his shiny, polished shackles!”  
Scorpius tiptoed towards Albus’ top bunk and tried to contain his laughter,

“Sorry Al… Rose was actually outside… she needed me for something… important”, he attempted to explain during his fit of laughter.

“Oh, I’m sure it was important, top-secret business; I swear! You two are running wild! Rose obviously didn’t inherit the want to abide by the rules from my aunt-in-law, now did she.” Albus hissed at him, his lips pursed together.

“Al, you don’t need to know where I am every hour, I never get to see Rose during the day anyway since she’s in Gr-“  
“Seriously? You spent every second with her when we weren’t in class today, sweet Dumbledore!” Albus interrupted.  
“I know, but I see you so often and I never get to see her, she’s my girlfriend.”

“Yeah, I’m sorry, let’s just go to sleep, G’night, Scorp,” Albus grunted, trying his best to sound sleepy when in fact, he just doesn’t want to start an argument.

“Sleep well, Al.” He replied, changing out of his robes and into his pyjamas, he could tell the last thing Albus was was tired.


	2. Ideas: Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy! Aster is so cute ahh if I get time I might draw her  
> \-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

With only a few weeks until the Christmas holidays, Albus and Scorpius made plans of staying at school for the holiday break. Straight after breakfast the next morning, Albus starts walking with Scorpius to Defense Against the Dark Arts class. Albus’ dearest cousin Rose (note his sarcasm) trots up to Scorpius and eyes Albus savagely, she then turns her attention to Scorpius.  
“Hey Scorp, I’m really sorry, I tried convincing my parents to let me stay over Christmas, but they won’t let me. I have to go now though, talk later”. She blows him a kiss and walks off to wherever she needs to go, Albus crinkles his nose in disgust, without Scorpius noticing.  
“Aw man,” Scorpius says, disappointment showing from his tone.  
“Hey, at least you won’t be alone!” Albus says, trying to lift the mood  
“Yeah, I guess,” Scorpius says, obviously not enthused. Albus rubs the bridge of his nose, they sit in their usual seats for class silently, both disappointed for entirely different reasons.

 

After Albus finishes scoffing down his lunch, he goes to the library, searching for books to put his new-found plan into action, he made sure to write it all down during his History of Magic lesson (I hardly pay attention in that class anyway, might as well do something productive, he reasons). He skims through the potions section, desperately trying to find the potion his father once used to turn into a different person, he remembered the stories from when he was younger, he was always fascinated to hear them. 

“Hey look, it’s the Slytherin Squib! What are you looking for? Magic courses?” The younger, sandy-haired girl mocks him, sneering and laughing coldly. He ignores her to the best of his ability and keeps his head down, buried in a part of a book about some potion that makes your skin a bright magenta, he isn’t that far off that colour now, anger and embarrassment courses through him.  
“Hello Albus!” says a somewhat familiar voice. He jumps in fright and turns around to see Aster Longbottom, Professor Longbottom’s daughter, who was in her fourth year at Hogwarts. He remembered playing with her when they were infants, Mr Longbottom was always invited to gatherings his dad put on, and though they aren’t exactly close friends, they’re friendly to each other. Aster is one of the only people who doesn’t mock him and Scorpius, his anger and embarrassment diminish, relieved.  
“Hello Aster, how are you?” he asks.  
“I’m doing great! What are you reading?”  
“Um, I was wondering if you could help me find the name of a certain potion.” He wonders if she’ll help him. She is top of the class in most subjects and has a knack for potions, herbology and transfiguration.  
“Sure, what does it do?”  
“Well, it practically changes someone’s psychical appearance for a brief amount of time” before Albus can think of anything else to say, Aster responds,  
“That would be the polyjuice potion! Didn’t your dad use it at some point in time?” she asks.  
“Yeah, he’s told me stories about it.” he scratches the back of his head, smiling “Thanks for telling me.”

Aster rubs her black and yellow robes down and says “well, we should probably get down to business, shall we?”


	3. Confusion: Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoy!  
> \-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“You do know this breaks several school rules, don’t you Aster?” Albus whispers, sitting in the cozy and well-stocked potion den that Snape would’ve drooled over.  
“Hush now, you’re starting to sound like Granger-Weasley” Aster responds,  
“Well that’s kind of the point, isn’t it?” Albus says in a matter-of-factly voice. They both laugh.  
“I’m glad dad told me how to get to this place, everyone says it was destroyed in the Battle of Hogwarts, but I guess we know the truth.” She stirs the potion, checking over the ingredients. She continues “I really didn’t want to go to that girls’ bathroom, Moaning Myrtle would probably start drooling over you like she did your father.”  
Albus looks up “Wait, how do you know that?” He looks at her suspiciously, alarmed that she might know what happened last year with Delphi.  
“My dad told me stories that your dad told him.”  
“Oh”.

Albus wondered why Aster was even helping him, the plan was kind of unwise. During the Christmas holidays, Albus would drink some of the Polyjuice which would have Rose’s hair in it. He would find Scorpius and try and get answers out of him, he would ask why he’d been ignoring Albus and treating him so terribly. Though he didn’t tell Aster what else he wanted to do either, the thought of it made him go crimson red.

“Okay, let’s go over the plan, I’m Scorpius, you’re You/Rose, okay?” She says, Albus nods.  
They rehearse back and forth until Albus has perfected practically every situation that may happen as Rose and the questions he will ask.  
“Great! Will you do this before or after Christmas? Also, I won’t be here during Christmas break. I will finish the potion up to the point in which you’ll need to put in her hair. Let’s hope we finish the potion by then.” Aster starts chattering, Albus just nods, suddenly thinking about the consequences of this if it goes terribly, he doesn’t ruin his friendship with Scorpius doing this.

 

Albus hurries down to the Slytherin common room, with OWLS approaching much quicker than he wished, he had to balance all his homework with meeting with Aster, which wasn’t an easy task.  
Albus carelessly dumps his books next to him in his favourite chair and sighs. He needs to start Professor Binns’ 1 foot and a half long parchment essay on House Elves throughout time, Professor Longbottom’s sketches of Mimbulus mimbletonia and Professor Thomas’ 12-inch essay about Patronuses. Albus rubs his temple, hoping to at least get one of those things done before his Care of Magical Creatures lesson after lunch. Albus hears the common room door open and looks up.

Albus could notice that hair from a mile away, Scorpius’ nose is buried in a book, no doubt Dracula or Wuthering Heights. Albus smiles,  
“Hey Scorp!” He says brightly.  
“Oh, hey Al.” Scorpius responds, glumly.  
“What’s wrong?” Albus asks, cocking his head to the side.  
“Oh, its nothing, don’t worry about me”. He smiles slightly.  
Albus isn’t sure to push the subject more, he didn’t like seeing Scorpius sad, it always made him feel sad too.  
“Scorp, are you sure you don’t need to-“  
“ALBUS- I’m okay r-eally, please don’t ask any more questions. I’m going to the library to study, goodbye.” Scorpius interrupts, he rushes out of the common room. 

Albus sits there, slouching, looking blankly at the door, pondering about what could’ve made Scorpius feel so terrible.


	4. Oh Nostalgia: Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for not posting! Super busy at the moment, I'll see if I can post next week! Thanks for 500 reads <3  
> \-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

With two days until Christmas break, Albus and Aster were working overtime to get the potion complete, Scorpius’ mood did not seem to change at all. Every time he saw Scorpius he made light conversation and then seemed to completely shut down. He seemed to always say he was going to the library to study and only stayed in the common room for a few seconds to get to his dorm to "sleep". Albus noticed this but didn't ask any questions, hoping to get answers as Rose. His mood seemed to be bad as well.

“Albus, have you got Rose’s hair yet?” asks Aster cheerfully, “I think we just need another day and we’ll be finished! What you must do is put her hair in it and drink! It won't last long, so don’t waste time.”  
“Yeah,” explains Albus “I got it off Scorpius’ robes, it wasn’t too hard.”  
“Great, remember to send me a letter explaining how it went, but if it’s worst case scenario don’t worry, I don’t want you reliving that.” She smiles “You’ll be fine, Albus, just do what’s right for you and don’t worry about others”  
Albus was puzzled by the last part of her pep talk (What’s right... for me?)  
“I will” he answers anyway, “I have to go now Aster, I need to finish Potions, unfortunately, seeya”. He gets up to wave and sighs deeply, walking out of the Room of Requirement and to the library. He expects Scorpius to be there, his hopes held high. He looks around and he isn’t.

He smells the books and smiles, he understands why Scorpius loves libraries, his library in Malfoy Manor is his favourite place. Draco had filled part of the library with muggle books for Scorpius, he deeply enjoys muggle classics and always tries to convince Albus to read them too. He once read part of a book to Albus in the dorm, soon after the Delphi situation ended. Albus enjoyed looking at him whilst reading, his eyes were filled with joy and his voice was softer, you could tell he was taking in every word of the book. He would always laugh at certain parts under his breath. Since then, Albus had a warm, fuzzy feeling whenever he saw Scorpius since then.  
He needs his Scorpius back.


	5. Feelings: Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoy!  
> \-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Albus stares at his Herbology notes, anxious about the potion. He wasn’t really planning on doing homework on Christmas eve, but he didn’t have Scorpius to hang out with. He could put in the hair any time, but what if he left it too long? If it wasn’t Roses’ hair? It took 5 minutes of working himself up to realise he needed to do it tonight, in case he was too late. But how to get Scorpius to a certain place? He got a piece of parchment and wrote extremely neatly, trying not to show it was his scribbly handwriting.

Scorpius, Please meet me in the trophy room at 10.00pm, I just need to talk to you.  
Thanks,  
Rose Granger-Weasley

He tucks the parchment in Scorpius’ bag at lunch when Scorpius goes to talk to Professor Sinistra. Hoping he would meet up with him. He hasn’t seen Rose with Scorpius often; maybe whatever Scorpius was doing on his own was with Rose. Anger flashes through him, he would find out whatever that was eventually. He waits for Scorpius to come back to talk to him.  
“Hey Scorp, Rose just came over here, would you know why?” Albus tries to sound completely normal.  
“I -uh what? I have no idea why _she'd_ come over here, I thought she was with her family.” He shrugs his shoulders  
“Me too, maybe she changed her mind, wonder why? Gotta go Scorp, seeya in-“ he was about to say the trophy room but caught himself before it was too late “Slytherin common room and the dorm, wanna play chess tonight? I’ve been practising, I might actually beat you without your help.” Albus laughs, and Scorpius does too, for the first time in what seemed a month. Albus’ stomach’s warm fuzzy feeling seemed more pronounced than ever.


	6. You Can Breathe Now: Finale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long!! Also sorry for the cliche ending, I like that cute shit <3
> 
> \-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Albus stares at his watch, waiting for it to turn 9.55. He held the now complete poly-juice potion in his right hand. Waiting to drink it. He would be able to get the trophy room in time to meet Scorpius there if his calculations were correct.  
He ran over every possible situation he discussed with Aster. His heart beating faster than ever. If this messed everything up, there would be no going back, after everything he went through with Scorp, this would mess it all up, he would never trust him again. Their friendship would be ru-  
9.59, (oh crap, crap he thought, chugging down the strange tasting potion) the strange fishy after-taste made Albus gag, but he didn’t throw up, fortunately after ten long seconds, he looked in the mirror and saw his red, bushy-haired cousin and shivered.  
(This is so weird, he thought) he makes his way down to the trophy room stealthily, hoping that Filch and Mrs Norris won’t catch him. 

He saw Scorpius looking down at his shoes near trophies awarded to Albus Dumbledore, the man he was named after.  
“Hey, Scorpius!” Albus said, his voice is terribly familiar.  
“Why did you want to meet me, Rose? I thought you were going to be with your family.” Scorpius stares at Albus with an unhappy look on his face, wondering why he wasn’t rushing to say hello to his lovely girlfriend.  
“Well, I decided I needed to talk to you.”  
“You can send a letter,” Scorpius replies almost bored sounding.  
“Scorp! It’s better face-to-face, sending letters isn’t enough sometimes.” Albus thought back to him sending Scorpius letters during holidays, it really wasn’t enough.  
“Well, okay, fine, I’m all ears.” He sat down on the floor, waiting for Albus to speak. Albus took a deep breath, reciting the words almost perfectly.  
“Well, I was kind of worried about m-Albus, you know. He seems rather glum lately, have you been hanging out with him at all?”  
“We played chess today” Scorpius replies “Why do you care? You’re-“  
“Well, I’m his cousin, after all! I think you haven’t been spending enough time with him.”  
“Obviously being his cousin before didn’t stop you from treating him terribly before! When did you start caring?? You literally told me that he was ruining our relationship before-“  
“When did I say that?!” Albus asks.  
“WHEN YOU BROKE UP WITH ME!”

There was a loud silence in the room, terribly loud. Why hadn’t Albus realised? He should’ve known that happened the day Scorpius started acting strange,  
“I have no idea why she’d come over here”, the memory appeared in Albus’ head. No wonder Rose wasn’t a topic of discussion anymore, Albus was too blinded by his jealousy to realise his friend was truly suffering.  
Jealously, he always described it as anger, not jealousy. Why would he be jealous of Rose? She was taking his Scorp away, that’s why-  
That’s when Albus realised.  
Scorpius words split the roaring silence throughout the room.  
‘The only person who has really cared about me was Albus! YOU NEVER CARED, I WAS TOO BUSY IGNORING HOW YOU TREATED ME TO REALISE ALL OF THIS! He travelled through time with me, was there when my mum died. I can guarantee you he would’ve changed the entire universe for me just like I did for him, you won’t even give up 1 Hogsmede weekend just to go on a date for me! How was I so blind!” he continues, “What did you even mean about “I know you don’t really like me, there’s someone else, follow your heart”?! “  
“Albus, just do what’s right to you and don’t worry about others”, another memory appeared, that’s what Aster meant, Rose probably knew how I felt, but what does Scorpius feel?”

“Scorp”, Albus mutters, his voice slightly changing.  
Scorpius puts his hands on his eyes and starts crying, not bothering to look up at Rose’s now changing form. His sobs slightly echoed through the room.  
The now changed Albus sat down next to Scorpius, resting his head on Scorpius’ shoulders.  
Scorpius, slightly confused, looks up to see Albus Severus Potter smiling at him, not a Rose in sight.  
“But, what? Where’s Rose- did you hear what-?” Scorpius looks around, startled.  
Albus interrupts, “Scorpius, may I ask you a question?” Scorpius nods, Albus can feel the smile plastered on his own face. 

“Can I kiss you?”  
Scorpius is dumbfounded, how had he not realised? The person he truly wanted was in front of him the whole time.  
He nods.  
It was barely a second after he nodded when Albus leaned in to kiss Scorpius, they were both completely new to this, and both slowly melted into each other, the warm fuzzy feeling in Albus’ stomach explodes, and Scorpius’ fuzzy feeling he did not know he had did too. They both moved around, exploring each other, Scorpius smelt like Pepper Imps and books to Albus. Whilst Albus smelt like nature and fresh cookies, the kiss went so fast but managed to last forever, they tore apart to gasp for air. Both realising what just happened. They stare at each other for a while until Albus broke the silence.  
“I know this sounds terrible, but I was Rose. I made a Polyjuice potion with a friend, so I could find out why you were ignoring me. I never knew you and Rose had broken up, and if I did, I wouldn’t have done this. I thought whatever I felt for you was platonic, but I just realised that my feelings for you were out-of-this-world. I wasn’t angry that Rose was taking my best friend, I was jealous of her taking my soulmate.”  
Scorpius took in these words, “Rose didn’t break up with me because she didn’t like me anymore, she broke up with me because she realised we weren’t meant to be. She wasn’t very happy at first, because she told me to stay away from you or she’d break up with me, but she learnt to accept it. It explains why she said those things to me.” Scorpius rubs his head, this sudden realisation was unaccounted for, he was slightly dizzy after kissing Albus.  
“If I were you, Albus, I would’ve made a Polyjuice potion too. I am so sorry for everything. Who did you make the potion with?”  
“Aster Longbottom” Albus says.  
“Is Aster cute?” Scorpius laughs  
“Not nearly as cute as you.” Albus laughs also, “She realised how I felt for you too. She told me to “just do what’s right to me and don’t worry about others”.  
“Well… I guess we’re a thing then, right?” Scorpius adds “Will we worry about the others?”  
“I mean, I’m the Slytherin Squib and you’re the Son of Voldemort, I don’t think more people can ridicule us much more for being in a gay relationship, I’m sure James made a bet with Lily about it”.  
“It’s crazy, if you’d have told me what just happened now two weeks ago I wouldn’t have believed you,” Scorpius says.

Albus’ eyes meet Scorpius’ and at that moment; he knows that things would be great, just as long as he was with him.


End file.
